I Don't Wanna Fight
by Yuuki Miyahara
Summary: A fic based on the song I Don't Wanna Fight by Westlife. PG-13 for this first part. Harry and Ron decide to sing a song together to express themselves to the ones they love. What will be their reaction? Darn, I suck at summaries... (SSHP & DMRW)


Title: I don't wanna fight no more

Pairing: ?? x Harry, Ron x ??

Genre: Romance

Rating: PG-13

**I Don't Wanna Fight No More**

"So, Harry, I heard you're performing this Saturday?" Hermione said, smiling at Harry.

Harry's face turned red. "Well... erm... yeah."

"That's great, 'mate!"

"Erm... I guess... Except for the fact that I'll make a fool of myself in front of everyone..."

"I'm sure you won't, Harry. I've seen you sing before." Hermione said, remembering the few times that she had heard Harry sing.

"Not in front of an audience, you haven't."

"Well, yeah, that's true." Ron said softly, earning himself a nudge in the ribs from Hermione. "Ow! What's that for?"

"For being stupid, that's what." Hermione said, glaring at Ron. Turning back to Harry, she tried again, "I'm sure you'll do just fine. You sing really well, and don't care what the Slytherins say in front of your face. Especially Malfoy. I want you to get up on that stage and make everyone's jaw drop."

Harry gulped, glancing at Ron. "Erm... Hermione, I think your hopes are a bit too high and I really hate to disappoint you, but..."

"Nonsense, Harry! I have faith in you!"

Ron shot him a sympathetic look, then leant forward to whisper in Harry's ear. "Thank goodness she doesn't know that I'm singing with you. I'll join you after dinner at the usual place." With that, he looked at Hermione. "Didn't you say that you'll help me with my Charms homework? Harry, since you finished it already, I shan't make you stay with me and be bored." Ron paused a while to grin. "Go practice for your item or something. We'll see you later!" With that said, Ron turned to walk towards the library.

Hermione made to follow Ron, but not before pausing in front of Harry to whisper to him. "Don't worry. I'll be looking forward to the performance. Good luck." Before Harry had a chance to say anything, Hermione ran after Ron.

Five days passed and the day for the performance came. Harry was even more nervous than ever before. He had glanced around the room earlier to look for Hermione, and his eyes had settled on _him_. This task of singing in front of the whole school for him was making him feel very nervous, even more so than when facing Voldemort or dragons or any other thing he had battled against before. He gulped when he heard the MC pick the mike up.

"Harry, calm down. I'm going up with you, remember?"

Harry smiled at Ron, remembering that he wasn't the only one doing this.

"Thank you for that wonderful performance from the group from Hufflepuff. Now, next up we have two people who will be singing a song for us. Let's put our hands together and welcome Gryffindor's very own... HARRY POTTER AND RON WEASLEY!!" Most of the people in the room, except for the Slytherins, clapped their hands and cheered loudly. As he walked up the stage, he could feel more than see all eyes on the two of them, and he was starting to change his mind. He scanned the crowd and saw Hermione seated not to far away from _him_, and saw her mouth open in shock.

"Hermione had better close her mouth soon before she swallows something..." Ron muttered softly to Harry. Harry smiled, relaxing. He picked up the mike and cleared his throat. Immediately, the room became silent, and everyone's attention was focused on him.

"Erm... Good evening everyone. The song we're singing is actually by a muggle boyband... and, this is our first time singing in front of an audience... so... don't expect too much from us." He looked down and took the mike away from his lips to take a breath before the song started.

"_I can't sleep_

_Everything I ever knew_

_Is a lie, without you_"

Harry slowly looked up, singing into the mike. He locked eyes with the man standing at the back, and his breath caught.

"_I can't breathe_

_When my heart is broke in two_

_There's no beat, without you_"

This time it was Ron, and the whole room was shocked at how good the both of them could actually sing. Although their voices were nothing like the original singers, to those muggles who knew the song, their voices were even better.

"_You're not gone, but you're not here_

_Is that the way it seems tonight_

_Cause we could try to end these wars_

_I know that we can make it right_

_Cause baby..."_

Harry sang, finally getting his breath back. Surprise was etched onto the other man's face, and Harry took that as a good sign as the both of them moved on to the chorus.

"_I don't wanna fight no more_

_I forgot what we were fighting for_

_And this loneliness that's in my heart_

_Won't let me be apart from you_

_I don't wanna have to try_

_Girl, to live without you in my life_

_So, I'm hoping we can start tonight_

_Cause I don't wanna fight, no more_"

Harry finally looked away from the man to glance at Hermione. He saw Hermione follow Ron's gaze to settle on Draco, and her eyes widened.

"_How can I leave_

_When everything that I adore_

_And everything I'm living for_

_Girl, it's in you_"

Harry looked at Draco and noticed a scowl on his face as Ron said the word 'girl'. He laughed mentally, but sobered up when he knew that he hadn't got his message to the one he was singing to yet. For all he knew, maybe he didn't know that he was singing for him.

"_I can't dream_

_Sleepless nights have got me bad_

_The only dream I've ever had_

_Is being with you_"

Once again, their gazes locked as Harry sang and he saw the other man's face pale.

"_I know that we can make it right_

_It's gonna take a little time_

_Let's not leave ourselves with no way out_

_Let's not cross that line_

_(that line)_"

Ron was singing passionately, at the same time earning many looks of adoration from girls and guys alike.

"_I don't wanna fight no more_

_I forgot what we were fighting for_

_And this loneliness that's in my heart_

_Won't let me be apart from you_

_I don't wanna have to try_

_Girl, to live without you in my life_

_So, I'm hoping we can start tonight_

_Cause I don't wanna fight... no more_"

Harry smiled at the other man, whose eyes couldn't seem to leave Harry any longer. It seemed to Harry that he had got the attention he wanted, so he allowed himself to look at Hermione again to give her a reassuring smile and then at Ron when it was time for Ron to sing the bridge.

"_I made a bet, I made a vow_

_That I will never let you go_

_I meant it then, I mean it now_

_And I wanna tell you so_"

As there was a pause, Harry and Ron shared a secret smile, each knowing that they had gotten what they had hoped to attain from the song. What was left was what they were going to do after they got off the stage. Their voices merged as one once more as the chorus came.

"_I don't wanna fight no more_

_I forgot what we were fighting for_

_And this loneliness that's in my heart_

_Won't let me be apart from you_

_I don't wanna have to try_

_Girl, to live without you in my life_

_So, I'm hoping we can start tonight_

_Cause I don't wanna fight..._" Harry paused to take a breath as Ron sang "_no more_"

"_I don't wanna fight no more_

_I forgot what we were fighting for_

_And this loneliness that's in my heart_

_Won't let me be apart from you_

_I don't wanna have to try_

_Girl, to live without you in my life_

_So, I'm hoping we can start tonight_

_Cause I don't wanna fight, no more_"

As soon as Harry had sung the first line, Ron joined him again in singing the last chorus. By now, both were concentrating in singing to their respective target audience, ignoring the looks of awe the rest of the school were shooting them.

"_It's a lie, without you, without you..."_

Harry sang softly, ending the song, and then finally broke his gaze when the whole room erupted in cheers. Harry and Ron placed the microphones back at their respective places, before moving off stage, the cheers and clapping from the students still as loud as ever.

"Merlin, that was great! Let's give another round of..." The MC's voice was drowned out as they started to talk.

"Mate, I think we did it." Ron said, smiling at Harry.

"Yeah, I just hope that he will not kill me after this."

"He won't. I saw the way he looked at you when you were singing. 'Think he got the message you were trying to tell him."

"I hope so." Harry took a deep breath. "Okay then... here we go. And oh yes, Ron, congrats."

"What?"

"I know yours is going to turn out fine. Malfoy could tell you were singing to him. And from the way you performed, I think he was impressed... and touched."

"Him? Touched? Is that even possible?"

"Well, that's what I saw when he was looking at you sing near the end of the song."

Ron's face turned as red as his hair. "Erm..." Ron stopped whatever he was going to say as he caught sight of something behind Harry. "Mate, I think I'll catch you later. I've got some explaining to do... and so do you."

Harry followed Ron's gaze and when he saw Draco making his way over, he patted Ron on the back. "See ya later."

"Yeah."

With that said, he brushed past Draco to make his way to the back of the room, leaving the two alone. He caught sight of who he was looking for and he quickly followed him, then realising that they were heading to his room, he sped up his pace. "Wait!" Harry finally cried out to the other as he was about to enter his room. Seeing that he stopped just before entering his room, Harry ran up to him. "I..."

"If you want to talk, Potter, I suggest you do it inside. I don't want the whole school to hear our conversation." Harry nodded mutely. He entered the room hesitantly, and then looked around, surprised. "I would appreciate it if you'd stop gaping. Contrary to beliefs, Potter, my room is not cold, dark and slimy." Harry blushed. "I believe that you are going to explain the reasons for what you did earlier?"

He didn't move, but after some time, he nodded.

"Well then, get on with it!" The other snapped, turning impatient. "I'd like to know why you did something that could have led a bystander misunderstand as a confession." He said coldly, taking a sip from a glass of firewhiskey that he had just poured for himself.

"But it was..." Harry said softly, not knowing whether he wanted the other to hear it. He winced slightly when he heard the other choke. He waited until the coughs subsided, before looking up.

"What?"

"I'm quite sure you heard me, professor."

The other placed the glass back onto the table and then sat in an armchair, raking a hand through his hair. "I don't think I like where this conversation is heading, Potter." He gestured to the chair opposite him and lay back in his chair. Harry walked over and sat down in it, accepting the silent invitation.

Harry took a deep breath and dared himself to look at his professor in the eye. He willed himself not to think about the glare that was sent his way, and forced himself to calm down. "Professor, I'm perfectly serious about this and I hope that you won't make this any more difficult than it already is for me." Harry could tell from the other's face that he hasn't expected him to say that. Harry himself did not understand why he said that, but seeing approval, he relaxed. "I... I fell in love with you Professor... last year. And it's been eating me since then... When Ron came up with the idea of going up there to sing, I decided to join him and when we found a song that conveyed both our feelings, we divided the song between the both of us so that the words we sang corresponded with what we felt. I meant every word I sang up there." There was silence for quite some time.

Harry could practically see the wheels turning within his professor's head. "No... you're lying."

Harry looked confused. "What?"

"You're lying. Potter, you may think that this is funny, but I don't. If this is some kind of dare, I demand for you to get out of my quarters immediately!" He barked harshly.

Harry bolted up from his seat. "I'm not ly..."

"Oh?" He interrupted, standing up as well. "Then tell me, _Potter_," he leaned dangerously close to Harry, his voice turning icy cold. "Why would the savior of the wizarding world fall in love with his most hated, cold, unfeeling, greasy git of a potions professor?"

Harry shuddered at their close proximity, but refused to let himself be intimidated. "I don't think that you're cold and unfeeling. Surely you remember last year, when we worked together against Voldemort? You saved me. And shielded me against his Cruciatus so that I could finish him off. You could have done the finishing job, but you didn't. You didn't want me to suffer the Cruciatus curse. You definitely wouldn't have done that if you were cold and unfeeling."

"I didn't want to ruin the prophecy."

"If you were cold and unfeeling, you wouldn't have bothered about the prophecy. And you wouldn't have become a spy for us."

Severus took a step back, and sat back in his chair. Harry took that as a good sign "I don't know about you being greasy, but it's true that you can be a git sometimes." When Severus did not respond, he continued, "And I don't hate you. In fact, I lo..."

"Enough!! Potter, you're getting on my nerves!" Harry froze. "I don't appreciate you fucking with my mind! Get out of here!"

Harry bit his bottom lip, surprised at the vulgarity coming from his professor's mouth. He reminded himself to breathe and looked at Severus, and was surprised to see him with one hand covering his face, looking very tired. Then, everything seemed to click in place. Severus was not really angry with him, but was afraid. Afraid to get hurt. Afraid to love. Afraid to be loved. And Harry knew that he had to change this. He took a few steps forward and when Severus looked up to say something, Harry took that chance to push him gently against the back of his chair and leaned forward to capture Severus' lips in a kiss. The kiss was gentle and reassuring, and this made Severus more afraid than he would have cared to admit. Harry did not dare to bring it too far, knowing that he would scare the other off should he do so. He stopped and pulled back for a short moment to see Severus' reaction, and when he saw that he had closed his eyes, he smiled, leaning in for a second kiss, this time a little bolder. He parted his lips slightly, and was more than surprised when Severus did the same. Not wanting to let this chance slip him by, he entered Severus' mouth and started his exploration. Just when he thought that things was turning for the better, he felt Severus tense, and before he could do anything, he was roughly shoved away.

"Potter! What on earth are you doing!!" He stood up once again and cowered down at Harry, who was on the floor. Harry was looking down at the floor and said nothing for some time. Just when Severus was going to ask if he was still alive, Harry jerked his head up to glare at him. He pushed himself off the floor and stood up, his eyes showing his confusion and anger.

"Why do you keep pushing me away?! Why don't you believe what I say?!"

"Because no one in the right mind would fall in love with someone who is almost twenty years older than him!" Severus snapped back.

"So that's it?! You're pushing me away because you're bothered that you're older than me?!"

"I'm not just _older_ than you, Potter! I'm your professor! I graduated from Hogwarts long before you were even _born_!"

"It's not against the rules for a student to have a relationship with a professor."

"I'm your father's age!"

"So it is the age difference, then."

Severus growled. "What makes you so sure that I feel the same?! You're disgusting, you know that!"

That shattered Harry. That's true... what makes me so sure? Why am I assuming that he feels the same? But... he parted his lips for me just now.... ... But it could have been because of the shock... he didn't kiss me back... 'That's digusting'. Those words pierced through his heart like a dagger. I tried... I really did... I guess he... Ron was wrong... "I... I'm sorry, professor." Without even waiting to see Severus' reaction or expression on his face, he turned and ran out of the room and headed straight for the Gryffindor common room. He ignored Hermione's concerned cries, and ran up to his room. He drew the curtains and cast a silencing spell around his bed. Only then did he allow the sobs to rack his body.

"Draco."

"Weasel." When Ron scowled, he laughed. "Fine. Ron."

Ron's scowl disappeared, and surprise was plastered all over his face.

"That was some song."

"Erm... yeah."

"I never knew your voice sounded so good."

Ron smiled. "Thank you." Someone bumped into Ron by accident, and Ron frowned. "Maybe we should find some other place to talk?"

Draco looked around, then nodded. "Yeah, we should."

"My room, then?"

Draco smirked. "Sure. I'd love to see how your room looks like."

Ron blushed, but walked out of the room, Draco following him. On the way there, Ron remembered what happened a month ago that had caused him to decide to do what he did today.

Flashback

"Malfoy, I want to talk to you for awhile." Ron said softly, silently praying.

"Sure, weasel." If Draco was surprised, he concealed it perfectly.

They made their way to a hidden corner along the corridor and Ron finally stopped walking, turning to face Draco. "Tell me, what's wrong with you?"

Draco's eyes narrowed. "What?"

"I can tell that you've been acting out of sorts recently. Tell me wh..."

When Draco realised what Ron was saying and what he was about to offer, he burst out in fury. "What makes you think that I'll tell a _Gryffindor_ about my problems? And what has it got to do with you anyway? Don't you have anything better to do? Where's the golden boy and the know-it-all? Aren't you always following them around like a puppy dog? Why aren't you doing that now?"

Ron's eyes flared, and he slammed Draco against the wall. "Watch what you're saying Malfoy!"

"What, looks like the kitten has got teeth. Bite me." Draco sneered.

Ron gritted his teeth. "I'm just concerned, Malfoy."

"What for? I'm a Slytherin. I'm Draco Malfoy."

"I know that. But you're still human."

Draco stood there, stunned. "Excuse me, Weasley, did you just say what I thought I heard you say?"

Ron glared at him. "Yes, you did."

"A Weasley worrying for a Malfoy? What has the world come to?"

Ron paused. "Yes, 'what has the world come to' indeed..." He said softly.

"I don't know what you're up to, Weasley, but you'd better give it up. I'm not that easy to trick." Draco smoothed out his shirt and then turned to walk away, but Ron stopped him by pushing him against the wall and kissing him. The kiss started out slow but then turned passionate. When Draco finally realised what he was doing, he quickly broke the kiss. "What on earth are you doing?! If this is your idea of a sick jo..."

"It's not a joke! I love you!" Ron looked into Draco's eyes, his face a bright red, but serious. "I fell in love with you. I don't know how, since our families have always been at loggerheads, but I did. Anyway, that's not the point. I confronted you to ask you what was wrong."

"This is not funny, Weasley."

"Call me Ron. And I already said, _Draco_, I'm not joking." He slowly loosened his grip on the other.

Silence overcame the both of them for a long while. "You're crazy. You're sick. You're a Gryffindor and I'm a Slytherin. This won't work out."

"Oh? Is that so?" Then, realising that they had digressed, Ron steered them back to their precious topic, "Forget about that for awhile. I want to know what's been bothering you."

"I told you it's not your business!!" Draco tried to leave again, but Ron held on to his arm.

"I'm not going to let you go. Tell me what's wrong."

"You're mental. You're a weasel. I'm a _Malfoy_. We," Draco gestured to the both of them, "will never work. And although your sickening Gryffindor bravery is finally showing, I hate to burst your bubble but I'm not interested!"

That seemed to be the last straw and Ron felt something break within him. He looked down, his voice unnaturally soft. "I just want you to know, if you need anyone to talk to..." He couldn't stop his voice from cracking suddenly, "I'll be here. You can look for me..." He loosened his grip on Draco's arm, then turned and ran towards the Gryffindor tower, his tears starting to fall. He missed the pained look on Draco's face after he ran off. He ran into his room and onto the bed, falling face-first into his pillow. He lifted his hand and fingered his lips, his mind wandering back to the kiss they had shared. "He kissed me back... that has to mean something..." thought, trying his best to convince himself. It was only hours later that he fell into a fitful sleep.

End Flashback

"...on. Ron!"

Ron jumped. "What, Draco?"

"We're at your room door, but we can't get in unless you say the password." The amusement could be heard clearly.

"Oh, right. Orange." The portrait opened for them to enter, and Draco looked confused.

"What sort of a password is that?" He asked as he entered.

"Red and Yellow makes orange." Ron said absently, sitting down on the bed.

This time it was Draco who blushed, understanding Ron's words. He coughed nervously and sat down next to him. "I... erm... I'm sorry."

"Huh? For what?"

"The other day." Ron kept quiet. "I didn't mean to hurt you like I did..."

Ron forced a laugh. "But if it was true, there's nothing to apologise for."

"Th... That's just it... I was lying... when I said I wasn't interested..."

Ron looked up, surprised. "What?"

"But, you're a Gryffindor. I'm a Slytherin. What good can come out of it? And that was what was bothering me that day... I found out my feelings for you a few weeks before you confronted me... and I couldn't stop thinking about you... I felt like a weakling... a hopeless case. Until you said you loved me... Something snapped... but I had spent nearly a month convincing myself that nothing good can come out of it, and that it would be better for me to stay off you. After you left me that day, I became very confused. I couldn't stop thinking about our kiss... and the song just now... it triggered something off. I just knew that you were singing it to me... trying to tell me something... and I... I apologise for hurting you that day... and for being a git."

Ron felt as if a boulder had been lifted off his shoulders. He smiled at Draco and then pounced him. He hugged Draco and held him tightly. "Merlin... Draco..." He let the tears fall freely, and his body was shaking.

"Ron. Hey, don't cry. You're a Gryffindor! Gryffindors are supposed to be brave!"

"So? I'm only human..."

Draco froze. After a short while of hesitation, he wrapped his arms around the other. "Ron, I love you too..."

Ron finally ceased his crying and pulled away from Draco, looking at his face. Draco looked at his tear-streaked face and raised a hand to wipe them away. Then, he brought his hand behind Ron to entangle it in his red locks. He then pulled him down and kissed him lovingly. Draco rolled him over and then let Ron lie down, never breaking the kiss. His body was beside Ron, and his face was above his, his left hand cupping Ron's cheek. When they finally parted, Draco placed his forehead on Ron's, looking into his eyes.

"Don't cry anymore, kay? I don't want to be seen with a crybaby."

Ron closed his eyes. "Yeah."

"Your two friends are gonna get a shock, though." Draco said, sitting up.

Ron followed shortly after, his face still red. "Harry won't be surprised. He'll be happy for us, though. And Hermione seems to have figured it out already when Harry and I were singing." Ron suddenly frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"I just suddenly remembered... I wonder how Harry's doing..."

"He was singing to Snape, wasn't he."

"What? How'd you know that?"

"I've seen the both of them. Although I may be blind when coming to our own relationship because of my own feelings, I can see how both of them look at each other. I'm not blind when it comes to observing others."

"It's not a Malfoy trait, is it?"

"I don't know, it very well may be. Or for all you know, it may just be a Slytherin trait." Draco said, smiling.

Ron suddenly flushed, seeing the smile. Noticing the obvious blush making its way on Ron's face, Draco leaned over and kissed him again. After they parted, he moved nearer to Ron and started to nibble lightly on his ear. He could hear Ron's breath hitch, and he moved down, licking a trail down his neck. Ron unconsciously moved his head, giving Draco more excess. Draco was about to pick a spot between Ron's neck and shoulder blade to suck on when they were interrupted by a sudden loud banging at the door. The both of them moved apart and Ron looked at Draco sheepishly. "Sorry." He stood up and then went to the door, opening the portrait. "What's wrong, Hermione?" Hermione was at the other side of the door, looking very panicked.

"It's Harry!"

"What? What do you mean?"

"I was waiting for him at the common room, and then he ran in, and he ignored me totally when I called for him and asked him what happened. He ran up into the boys dormitories without stopping. He looked so... broken. And he looked like he was about to cry any second. There wasn't anyone else in the common room, so no one noticed. And..." She suddenly stopped, just noticing Draco. She nodded, acknowledging his presence and then turned back to Ron. "I think something must have happened."

"But I saw Snape's look!" When Hermione hissed, he quickly explained, "Draco knows. He doesn't mind. Anyway, I saw his look just now. There's no misunderstanding that look. Snape feels the same. I'm sure of that. Even Draco thinks so."

"Malfoy? He was too absorbed in looking at you! How would he know?!"

Draco turned red. He opened his mouth to interject but Ron beat him to it. "That's not the point, 'mione! He's seen the way they usually act around each other. There's no mistaking that."

"Then what could have caused Harry to become so upset?"

"I think I might have an idea... My godfather's very stubborn." Draco finally spoke up.

Hermione looked at him. "Maybe we should confront Snape and ask him what happened?"

"That's a good idea, 'mione."

"I'll go too," Draco said. "I can help."

"Thanks, Dray." Ron said, the nickname rolling off his tongue by accident.

Draco smiled. "Then let's go now. My godfather will just throw us out and take house points from you guys if we go after curfew."

"Okay then. Let's hurry." The three of them ran down the hallway and down into the dungeons. Draco stopped at where he knew Severus' room was and then looked at the portrait.

"Ah, young Mister Malfoy. Looking for your godfather I presume?" The man in the portrait narrowed his eyes at the two behind him. "Two Gryffindors?"

"They're with me. Can you please tell Severus that I need to speak to him?"

"Okay, I'll go get him." The man then left the portrait. The three of them looked at each other nervously while waiting. Finally, the man returned. "Alright then, enter." The portrait swung open.

The three smiled. "Thank you so much." Hermione said, smiling in relief.

"Yeah, thank you."

"Thanks, Josh."

The man smiled at the trio as they entered.

Hermione and Ron looked around, uncertain, but followed Draco when he headed to one of the rooms. "Hermione, Ron, leave this to me. Don't say anything that would aggravate him, okay? Especially you, Ron."

"Hey!"

"Draco's right. Don't say anything."

Ron pouted, and Draco smiled to Hermione, silently thanking her. "But Draco, I'll talk when I feel like it, okay?"

"I think I trust you enough to let you talk."

Ron glared at Draco, but kept quiet. Draco then turned to the door and knocked before opening the door. "Severus?"

Severus turned to the door. "Draco." Then his eyes turned hard as he noticed the other two in the room. "Miss Granger, Mr Weasley. What brings the two of you Gryffindors to my quarters?" He asked sarcastically.

"Severus. I... Can I ask you something?"

Severus narrowed his eyes, still not happy that there were two Gryffindors in his room, but nodded to Draco. Draco smiled and sat in the chair beside him.

"What happened just now between you and Potter?"

Severus jerked his head to look at Draco. "What?" Draco kept quiet, looking into Severus' eyes. Finally Severus sighed. "I'm not telling you with these two here."

Draco looked up at his lover. "I think they deserve to hear it."

Severus kept his stand. "Then I'll say nothing."

Draco shook his head, then turned to Hermione. "Can the both of you wait in the other room?" When Hermione gave him a concerned glance, he mouthed 'trust me', and they left the room reluctantly. After the door closed, Draco turned back to Severus. "Now, can you tell me?"

Severus muttered a locking and silencing charm. "How did you know something happened?"

"I was in Ron's room... yes, we're together now," Draco added, seeing Severus' look, "and then Granger came to look for Ron, worried about Potter. She said that he looked heartbroken and he ran up to the boys' dormitory without stopping to even acknowledge her when she called out to him. And he looked as if he was about to cry any moment."

Severus looked exhausted. "I know I was harsh. But it won't work out."

"That's what I thought about Ron and I."

"But you're not old enough to be Weasley's father."

Draco blinked, as if just realising that. "Okay, Severus. Before we go any further, I want you to tell me, how exactly do you feel about Potter? And I'm not saying what you think you should feel. I'm saying about how you feel, no matter how you wish you don't. Because I vaguely remember you staring at him during meals from the staff table."

Severus sighed. "All right... I feel the same. But..."

"Then it's fine. Severus, you should let yourself listen to your heart for once and not your head." Severus frowned. "There's nothing coming between the both of you, so I don't see what's wrong."

"It won't last."

"Worry about it when the time comes. I doubt that it'll be anytime soon, anyway, if at all. I hate to say this, but I've seen how the both of you have been acting around each other and sometimes I just feel like smacking the both of you over and over. The love is so obvious!"

"This coming from someone who was in denial not too long ago."

Draco paused. "How do you know that?"

"A month ago, I heard some shouting and then a particular Weasley ran past me. Before I could take away house points, I saw you. And I heard the last part of the conversation. And how you've always been looking at that Weasley kid. I left you alone after that."

Draco looked down. "Oh." After a short silence, "I was stupid then. I decided not to be a coward and face everything today. I confronted Ron after the song."

"Hn. Like how Potter came to me."

"Surely you felt something went he sang that song? How much he wanted to erase all the differences between the both of you? I felt that. From the two of them. Except that Ron was directing it to me and Potter to you. Severus, I think you've suffered enough. You've paid off your sins, there's no reason for you to deny yourself love any longer. You-Know-Who is dead. Gone. Forever. He won't come back anymore. Get that into your head. He won't break the both of you up any more."

Severus sighed again, then stood up. He took off the charms and then headed for the door. Draco smiled, then followed him. The moment the both of them entered the room, Hermione and Ron looked up at them. "Granger. Weasley. Tell Potter to come down here for detention tomorrow at 8."

Ron narrowed his eyes, but Hermione and Draco smiled. Draco, not caring that there were others around, hugged Severus. "Thanls, Severus." He let go and looked up at his godfather. "You'd better not act like a git tomorrow, though. I don't think Potter can take any more than what you did. I know how harsh you can get. And if you yourself admitted that you were harsh, it must have been enough to break Potter's heart."

"Thank you, Professor Snape." Hermione said, smiling. She looked like she was going to hug him too.

"Why are you guys so happy? Snape's going to give Harry detention and you guys are..." He noticed Hermione and Draco's glare and he finally realised why they were so happy. "...oh. Oh! Thank you professor!"

Severus shook his head. "I'll kill you one day, Draco. Now you three. Out."

The three turned to walk out, but Draco stopped for awhile to look at his godfather, smiling. "Good luck, professor."

Severus grunted. "I'll need it." Draco laughed, shook his head, and then left the room.

The next day, Ron went up to the common room to wake Harry up to tell him about the turn in events, and was surprised to find Harry in the common room, sitting by the fire. Ron had gone up unreasonably early in the morning since he hadn't been able to get back to sleep, and he wanted to tell Harry what happened the night before, but was not prepared to find Harry sitting staring into the fire, eyes bloodshot. Ron approached Harry cautiously and kneeled in front of his friend, concerned. "Harry?"

Harry's eyes focused and looked at Ron. "Ron... Ron!" Without thinking, Harry threw himself off the chair and at Ron, clinging onto him. "Ron... It's over... it's all over." Ron was caught off guard and for a moment, he did nothing. When he finally regained his senses, he brought his hands around Harry, the same way Harry did for him when he broke down about Draco in front of him a month ago.

When Harry finally calmed down after some time, Ron pulled away slowly. "Hey, mate. Are you feeling any better?" Harry nodded slowly. "Cheer up. I've got good news for you. I went to look for Snape last night with Hermione and Draco. Hermione was really worried when you bolted up to the dormitories the moment you returned and she came to look for me. Anyway, Draco talked to Snape and when they came out, Snape told us to tell you to come down for detention today at 8. I was furious at first, but when Draco and Hermione smiled, I kind of figured that that was his way of saying that he needed to talk to you and settle things. And from the way Draco hugged and thanked him, I think that things will turn out all right. Draco told me that Snape has always been stubborn. And he didn't throw us out or lose his temper, so I reckon that everything will be fine."

Harry looked up at Ron from his position in his arms. "Really? I... I might still have a chance?"

"Yeah. Don't worry." After a short pause, "You look like you've been chased around by dragon all night! I reckon you'd better get some sleep. You should be able to after hearing the news."

Harry managed a small smile. "Yeah. Thanks, Ron."

"I'll tell the professors you aren't feeling well. You can join us for lessons when you're up and feeling better."

"Okay... Thanks again, Ron. I don't know what I'd do without you guys...."

"Don't worry yourself over that, mate. Do you want to come over to my room or would you rather face a room of noisy Gryffindors when the day starts?"

"I think I'd rather go to your room, if you don't mind."

Ron smiled. "Good choice. I'll check on you during lunch if you're not up by then."

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

The first lesson of the day was Double Potions with the Slytherins and Ron was somewhat glad for that. He made his way down to the dungeons, knowing that no one sane would already be in the Great Hall for breakfast. "Sorry, is it alright if I speak to Professor Snape?" Ron asked the portrait.

"Ah, you're the boy from last night." Ron nodded. "This is the first time someone has come by at six in the morning to look for a professor, but all right, I'll go get him. What's your name?"

"Erm... Ron Weasley." Ron waited as he disappeared out of the painting and gave his thanks as he was granted entry.

"Mr. Weasley. What brings you down here so early in the morning?" From the looks of it, Snape had just woke up, and hadn't been sleeping very well either.

"Erm. Harry. He was really heartbroken from last night, and he didn't sleep at all. I went to look for him not too long ago because I was really excited to tell him the news, and I found him in the common room staring at the fire. He hadn't slept at all. His eyes were all red and bloodshot. When he noticed me, he flung himself at me and started to cry. When he finally stopped, he looked too tired to do anything. I told him what you said and he cheered up a little, but I didn't think that he could go through the day like that so I told him to rest in my room until he felt better." Snape looked at him. "So... erm, I was wondering whether he could be excused from Potions. It's double period with the Slytherins first thing today."

Snape nodded. Then after some hesitation, he said softly, "Take care of him."

Ron smiled. "Yes, sir. Thank you professor. I shan't disturb you then. Good morning." With that, he left Snape's room, heading back to his own room to get ready for the day.

It was lunch time and Harry was not seen in the Great Hall. Severus spotted Hermione and Ron at the Gryffindor table, talking to each other, but there was no sign of Harry anywhere. He quickly ate his lunch and then strode over to the Gryffindor table and towards the duo. "Granger. Weasley."

The students around them tensed and shot them sympathetic looks, but he ignored them. They quickly stood up and walked towards Severus. "Professor Snape." Both said simultaneously.

Severus looked around then said softly, "How's Potter?"

Ron smiled and Hermione giggled. "He's fine, professor. Still sleeping, I reckon. You can go check on him if you want to." Hermione took a step back, understanding, and Ron said only loud enough for Severus and himself to hear, "The password to my room is 'orange'." Severus gave a curt nod. Noticing the Gryffindors giving them weird looks, Severus glared at them, and they quickly turned back to their food. "Get back to eating your food. And don't make a mess of it." Severus said to Ron and Hermione, loud enough for the people around them to hear. He smirked and then left the Great Hall, his robes billowing behind him.

He finally got to the room after deducting 15 points from Gryffindor and 10 from Hufflepuff. He stood stiffly in front of the portrait and muttered 'orange'. Immediately, the portrait opened to let him in. He stepped in, looking around.

"Ron? You're back?" Severus turned to the voice, towards the bed. His gaze locked with Harry's. "Pr... professor? Wh... What are you doing here?" Severus walked over to him and sat down on the bed.

"You weren't there for lunch."

Harry blushed. "I... I wasn't feeling well."

A pause. "I heard from Weasley that you didn't sleep last night and was an emotional wreck."

Severus could see the panic in his eyes, and then a hint of anger. "Why did he tell you that for?!"

"He wanted me to excuse you from double potions."

"... oh." Harry calmed down.

"We have to talk about this tonight." Suddenly, there were some sounds coming from outside the door and Severus stood up, moving away from the bed. They heard someone practically shout 'orange' and the portrait hole opened.

Harry smiled at the two who had just entered. "Ron, Hermione."

"Glad to see you're looking better, mate. Brought you some stuff to eat."

"Professor."

"Granger, Weasley." Severus acknowledged. He turned back to Harry, continuing what he was saying earlier, as if Ron and Hermione hadn't interrupted him. "And I'll go through what we did during potions today. Don't forget to come down tonight."

Harry nodded. "Okay."

Severus then left the room, hearing their voices in a distance.

"That git! Go through what we went through this morning? All we did was make the shrinking potion like we did the last time!"

Severus increased his pace, shaking his head. Sometimes that Weasley is just so stupid... He moved down to the dungeons and started to prepare for his next lesson with the 3rd year Ravenclaw and Slytherins.

Harry stood in front of the portrait, taking a deep breath, when the portrait opened itself. He looked up, confused, and saw the man in the portrait smiling at him.

"He said I could let you in once you arrived."

"Err... thanks." He gulped nervously, then entered the room. He spotted Severus sitting by the table, grading some papers. "Professor?"

Severus looked up, then placed his quill down. "Ah, Potter. Sit." Harry walked over to the chair in front of the table and sat down on it nervously. He looked down, playing with his fingers and avoiding Severus' gaze. "You can call me Severus as long as there isn't anyone else around."

Harry looked up, and his face turned a bright red. Severus was looking at him with such an intense look that Harry had to look somewhere else so that his face wouldn't burst out in flames. "Erm... right... Severus."

There was an awkward silence, and Severus finally stood up, taking his eyes away from Harry. "I might regret this sometime down the road... but like Draco said, I think I'll worry about the consequences when they come... Tea?" Harry nodded. Severus placed a cup in front of him and made another one for himself. After sitting back down, waving his wand to clear the mess on the table, he took a sip of tea and then looked at the blushing Harry, who was also sipping from his cup. He cast a silencing spell and then walked over to the other side of the table to where Harry was seated. Harry was trying his best to ignore Severus' movements, but Severus knew that it wouldn't last very long. "Harry, I need you to relax." When Harry tensed up, he knew that panic bells were ringing in his head. "I said relax, Potter, not tense up." He sighed. "You can look around, but don't touch anything. I need to check something." Severus headed to his room, knowing that Harry needed some time to himself to calm down. When he returned, he was glad to see that Harry was no longer looking rigid and was looking around the room. Realising that it was now or never, he walked over to Harry and wrapped his arms around him from behind. When Harry became unnaturally still in his arms, he tightened his hold around his waist. "Harry... I'm sorry about what I did to you last night..." He lowered his voice down to a whisper, bringing his mouth just behind Harry's ear. "I hurt you because of my fears... And for that I'm really sorry. I was a fool last night... but I'm not going to do that again." He felt Harry relax in his arms and then lean back against him. He paused for a while, then brought Harry closer to him. "I love you too..." He said very softly, his breath hot against Harry's ear. Harry shivered and sighed contentedly.

Sensing that Harry no longer feared him, he turned him around and looked into his eyes. He leaned towards him and stopped just inches away from his face. "_This_ was what I wanted to do last night." Severus then closed the small distance between their lips and kissed him, shifting his hands so that one hand was holding his waist, and another in Harry's hair. He nibbled on Harry's lips and licked them lightly, then pressed his tongue against Harry's lips, silently asking for access. When Harry parted them almost immediately for him, he entered his mouth enthusiastically, and a battle between them ensued. He withdrew back into his own mouth and allowed Harry to follow. He allowed Harry to explore his mouth before he sucked on his tongue lightly. A gasp was heard and he smiled into the kiss. They parted for a while, then Severus pecked him once by the side of his mouth. He smiled at Harry, the wrinkles and frown lines disappearing from his face.

Harry blushed, holding Severus. "No matter what you believe, I won't ever leave you."

Severus nodded. "I won't leave you either..."

"I love you."

Severus held him even more intimately. "I know. So do I."

Then, sensing Severus' hesitation, Harry looked up at him. "And I don't give a damn about your age, okay? I didn't know that you were that self-conscious."

Severus laughed. "Thank you. You have no idea how much better you make me feel."

Although it sounded sarcastic, one look at Severus and Harry knew that the other meant every word that he had said. "My pleasure." Harry paused, suddenly remembering something. "I've got a question to ask you." At Severus' nod, he continued, "Are you Slytherins always this insecure? Draco rejected Ron the first time too."

Severus mock-glared. "Excuse me, Potter, but..."

"Harry. Call me Harry."

"Yes, Harry, Draco and I are exceptions. For one, I am more than twice your age, an ex-death eater, and have the reputation of the most hated professor in the school. You are the saviour of the wizarding world, the golden Gryffindor boy. And Draco is a Malfoy. Weasley is just that - a Weasley. Their families have been hating each other for as long as I can remember. They're the first in the line to break it, and I doubt that any of their families will be happy about this. And another thing. Draco and I are Slytherins. You and Weasley are Gryffindors."

Harry thought about it. "Well... yeah, I guess that more than justifies it..." His face turned pink. "Sorry about that."

"Forget about it."

"Gryffindor curiosity, you know... I didn't mean to offend you..." Harry said softly, leaning up to place a kiss on Severus' lips.

Severus let a smile loose. "Forgiven."

Harry smiled. "You don't really have anything to teach me from this morning, do you? I heard from Ron that everything was exactly the same as the week before. And you told them that it was because they needed practice."

Severus smirked. "Couldn't get you to miss too much. Besides, it was true that they needed the practice. You would think that they wouldn't make any mistakes having done it a week ago... but Longbottom still managed to explode his cauldron like last week."

Harry laughed. "Thanks."

Severus kissed him on his forehead, then felt something hard pressed up against him. He chuckled, having a faint idea as to what was happening. When he felt Harry shift in his arms uncomfortably, he knew that he had guessed it right. "Harry?"

"Mm?"

"Do you want to take this to my room?"

He saw Harry's face turn redder than ever. "I..."

"You seem to be needing some help..." Severus said, deliberately pushing his leg forward against Harry, feeling the area becoming larger. Harry squeaked, burying his face into Severus' chest. "And I don't mean in your potions either..."

"I... err... o... okay..."

Severus offered him a reassuring smile, and then led them to his room.

=====================================================

A/N: There. PG-13 part complete. Next part is sort of a short continuation, a few months later, but it's R, and you can just end here. It's about a quarter the length of this one... The next part isn't crucial or anything... Can be read as two different stories. And there's a sex scene... So... yeah. ;; In fact, the next part will almost be total smut. Please review! My first (complete, if you count it as that) HPSS and DMRW fic, and the next chapter will be solely HPSS. Give me your comments, please! Thank you very much!


End file.
